


Slow Dance

by HourglassGod



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Slow Dancing, august willenheim - Freeform, my fan hunter Karma, relaxing after a long day, the hunter - Freeform, two nonbinary peeps in love, when the night comes game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HourglassGod/pseuds/HourglassGod
Summary: It's been a long day for The Hunter and August. Hunter Vale wants to help August relax even if it is just a little.





	Slow Dance

            It had been a long night for the both of them. It had been a miracle that they even had the time to eat the sandwiches that Ezra had given them in the morning. It made Karma wonder if Ezra had some sort of premonition capability, or if it was the fact that the cheerful witch just knew the Enforcer and Hunter pairing too much. Probably both. Karma was stripping off their armor and clothing. Opting for a quick wipe down of the sweat and blood that was on them rather than a bath. The red-head let out a sigh when they slipped into their night clothes before they headed back to the living room where they found August cradling a glass of wine.

            Karma watched as their taller partner drank their wine. August looked so tired. The red-head was certain that August had a pile of paperwork to attend to on their desk for the morning. It seemed like the paperwork never ended. Karma wished that they could go on a vacation. Take a well-needed break. Karma didn’t see the higher-ups giving them a break any time soon. A smile twitched on their face as a thought occurred to them. The couldn’t take a long break, but maybe the hunter could help August relax a little.

            August startled a little bit when the music started to play, “Karma?”

            The short red-head offered a hand to August, “May I have this dance, August?”

            August gaped a little in surprise before smirking. “Yes, you may.”

            It didn’t take much of Karma’s strength to pull August up and start leading them in a slow dance while humming to the music. It wasn’t anything fancy, no twirls, but August still gave Karma a charming smile. Eventually, it became less dancing and more rocking back and forth while embraced. As the music came to its close, Karma pulled back and gave August a wink before dipping the Enforcer down. August let out a little yelp before they started to laugh. Karma pulled them back up and leaned up to press a soft kiss to August’s lips.

            “Feeling better, darling?” Karma asked August with a gentle smile.

            “Much better.” August returned their smile.

            Karma pressed a kiss to the inside of August’s hand before taking a step back. “You get ready for bed. I’ll clean up your wine.” Karma turned around but was stopped as August wrapped their arms around the smaller hunter’s waist. A smile bloomed on the freckled face as they felt a kiss pressed to their neck. They shook their head fondly as they heard the telltale sound of August’s boots as the Enforcer walked away.

            As Karma slipped into bed with August later that night, they couldn’t help but wonder what they had done to deserve such a wonderful partner.


End file.
